Canister type carpet extractors having a large recovery tank, a removable power head that encloses the top of the tank, and a carry handle that selectively latches the powerhead to the recovery tank are known. Such a carry handle may be used to carry the entire extractor when the powerhead is latched in place by the handle. This type of handle may also be unlatched, so that the powerhead may be removed. Once the powerhead is removed the tank may be carried by the handle to a sink and emptied. Since the electric motor and fan assembly are located in the power head, it is cumbersome to remove the relatively large and heavy powerhead from the recovery tank in this type of arrangement. Furthermore, when the powerhead is removed from the tank to empty the tank of recovered solution, dirty solution frequently drips from the powerhead onto the floor. As a result, removing the powerhead to empty this type of an extractor is typically a messy cumbersome process.
Carpet extractors are also known that have a base or caddy portion onto which the solution supply tank and solution recovery tank are removably mounted. The supply and recovery tanks on this type of extractor are typically held in place upon the caddy by the force of gravity or by latches located on the base portion. The tanks frequently have carry handles for ease of lifting and carrying the tanks. Some tanks contain a lid having a latch thereon for releasably latching the lid onto the tank to prevent the tank from spilling while being carried separate from the base portion. This type of tank typically requires the user to release the latch on the base to remove the tank from the base (often after removing a cover or housing that encloses the tank) and to release the latch on the lid to remove the lid from the tank in order to empty or clean the tank.
Carpet extractors are also known to include a removable cleaning solution supply tank having a carry handle that serves as a carry handle and as a latch for selectively latching the supply tank to the extractor. Such a handle provides for ease of mounting the supply tank to and ease of removing the supply tank from the extractor. An example of this type of handle is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,673 issued on Apr. 18, 1997 entitled Tank Carry Handle and Securement Latch.